1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to distributing a signal, such as a clock signal.
2. Background
Integrated Circuits (ICs) may include a plurality of elements that perform a plurality of operations. A clock signal may be used as a timing reference to synchronize the plurality of operations among the plurality of elements. The clock signal also may be used to synchronize data transfer between the plurality of elements.